Dragon Season 1
by King of 2211
Summary: It's been a year since Po Ping has become Dragon, the guardian of the dazzling metropolis that is Empire City. Po must now endure the rise of other super-powered people, some good, some bad, and a lot are at stake. To all who hurt the innocent . . . Get ready to feel the thunder! Rated T for language and violence. TiPo and other pairings to bee seen soon. Sorry for horrible summary
1. Episode 1: Of Gold and Silver Pt 1

**Guess who! It is I, OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! But no, seriously, It's me, King of 2211. I'm back and coming to you with a brand new story, which is the first season of the martial arts superhero Dragon! But before we start, I'd just thought I'd thank everyone who had read and reviewed Dragon, I hope to step up my game in this as well! Also for TiPo pairing fans out there, Po and Terri will at some point be friends, then possible love interests, but for now, it's best to leave things as they are for the time being. To fans of Crane and Mei Ling pairings, it'll still happen, but for Mantis and Viper (Markus and Vicky in this story) pairing fans, sorry, but they'll both end up with different love interests. Now with all of this said and done, all OC related things don't belong to DreamWorks, but the whole KFP franchise, plus characters and locations, do. On with the show, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Pilot Episode: Of Gold and Silver Pt. 1: Introduction

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the dazzling metropolis that was Empire City, the largest city in the United States of America, exceeding Manhattan, New York, and located on the West Coast. What really made it famous were the ten seven corporations in the world that were stationed in Uptown: Masters Incorporated, which was owned by the Masters family; Forever Fireworks, which was owned by Chinese-British millionaire, Gary Shen; VEGACORP., which was owned by Greek-American entrepreneur, Shaun Galifanakis; Y-Tech Enterprise, which was owned by Winston Young; Vaugier Industries, which was owned by Canadian-born millionaire, Carolyn Vaugier; Kingston Industries, which was owned by the residential Kingston family; and finally, Wellington International, which was owned by the British American-Wellington family, who were also quite arguably the most powerful family in Empire City.

It was also in this very city that dwelled extraordinary people with abilities one would find in anything fantasy science fiction related. These people were known by the way they used their abilities to protect the innocent and take down any form of injustice, they were superheroes. Among the most known of the heros were the Devil's Paladin, Silver Sentinel, Phoenix, Thunder Bird, Salamander (the folklore one not the species), Gryphon, and the hero team that was the Furious Five which consisted of five members: Iron Tiger, who was the leader; Silver Crane, the only female of the team and second-in-command; Steel Monkey, the comic relief, but dedicated member of the group; Bronze Viper, the serious, yet courageous and passionate member of the group; and Brass Mantis, though a bit of a pragmatist, was the most loyal of the team. Though the most known, as well as the very guardian of Empire City, had to be the one, the only, Dragon.

Dragon himself was the leader of a five-member team of heroes known as the "Fearless Five", which also consisted of Phoenix, Gryphon, Salamander, and Thunder Bird. Yes, this city had many wonders, from restaurants to shopping districts to amusement parks, but that's not where the story begins. The story begins one sunny afternoon, years ago where a slumbering individual would be faced with a tragedy that would haunt him for the rest of his days . . . and would turn the gears that would and bring him closer to his destiny . . .

* * *

**_Flashback 11 Years Ago, 1994_ **

* * *

_One afternoon, at the Empire City General Hospital, a young seven-year-old panda boy had reentered the hospital after slipping away from the person watching him. He appeared to a bit overweight with the natural black and white fur coloring that every panda had, flat muzzle, small rounded ears, short raven-black hair, small tuft-like tail, and emerald-green eyes. He wore a grey T-shirt the had a large Tao symbol on the front, black short-pants, and brown sandals. It was about time that his parents, both of which worked there, had gotten off, but was delayed as his father had a phone-call. Upon seeing an adult red panda, whom of which the young panda would always mistake for a raccoon, named Shifu had entered the hospital a few minuets after the panda's father. Becoming concerned after seeing what she saw, the panda's mother had another hospital worker watch over her son and told the young panda to wait for his aunt and uncle to arrive. This command was ignored as the panda cub had sensed something was amiss, then snuck away from his chaperone to look for his parents._

_The panda snuck around the hospital, until he reached an elevator and pressed a button to take him to the floor his parents worked on. Upon reaching the fourth floor, the panda snuck out of the elevator and walked around till he saw the familiar form of his mother slowly approaching a medical room. She appeared to be in her mid to late-thirties with womanly figure that had the same fur coloring as her son, flat muzzle, small tuft-like tail, small rounded ears, long white hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and jade-green eyes. Her clothing consisted of light green scrubs, which was a standard uniform apart from wearing white lab coats, just like any other hospital clothing. The cub would have run to his mother, if it weren't for the noises he heard from the room she approached. From what the panda was hearing, shouting to be more specific, it sounded as if there were two people arguing. This encouraged the young bear to hide in case he was seen by anyone around as he continued to listen to the sounds of argument. After a few minuets of listening to the shouts and yells, the cub saw, who other to exit the medical room, but Jack Shifu himself._

_The red panda appeared to be in his mid to late-thirties, slightly short with a muscular build that had white fur with some brown (with two blotches on his eyes, covered his hands, a rimmed on the outside [and inner] parts of his ears) fur, large rounded ears, slightly pointed muzzle, bushy tail, short reddish-brown hair, equally reddish-brown mustache, and dim-blue eyes. He wore a red long-sleeved plaid sweater, grey jeans that were held by a brown leather belt, and a pair of brown shoes. The cub always heard that this person was a friend of his parents, which he doubted highly since the red panda always seemed to be in a grumpy mood for one reason or another. The cub never liked the red panda and always avoided contact whenever he could, like he was now as he watched him storm down the hall towards the elevators. After making sure no one could see him, the panda cub snuck to the medical room where his parents were, but as he opened the door, he saw that they had their backs to him._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" The cub asked innocently._

_Upon hearing the voice of their son, both pandas whirled around with looks of horror and surprised on their faces. This confused the cub, but it frightened him even more as his father was a big strong panda; there was so little that ever frightened him. After a few times looking back and forth between their son and what had frightened them, both pandas rushed to their son, but as soon as they reached him, there was a very sudden bright light. The cub could feel himself flying through the air, but before he could process what was happening, hid whole world turned black . . ._

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

The scenery changes to Po as a young panda, who appeared to be the age of eighteen, sat straight up upon waking up with a start in cold sweat from what he was dreaming about, though it seemed to be more of a nightmare to him. He turned on the desk lamp next to his bed, then looked around the room to see he was alone and everything was as it should be. Upon closer inspection of this panda showed that he had a toned build (which was shirtless), with the usual black and white fur coloring that every panda had, long messy shoulder-length raven-black hair, flat muzzle, small rounded ears, and emerald-green eyes. This person was known as Po Ping, and if it wasn't obvious from what was seen, he was a survivor of an explosion. The only clothing he wore were a pair of plaid pajama-pants so that anyone could see his well toned upper-body. He then stood up, put on a black muscle-shirt, then climbed onto the fire-escape that was right outside of his window and sat down with his head low.

"Had that dream again . . . damn . . ." Po murmured to himself as he looked up into the moonlit starry sky.

He remained where he sat for a few more minuets, gazing up at the sky, then went back inside as he remembered he had school in the morning.

* * *

_"And so started the series of events that turned my once boring life upside down. Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself. The name's Po, Po Ping. My story begins years ago when I was a little boy, aside from losing my parents in an explosion as you've just seen. Anyway, growing up for me, pretty much, sucked since I was alway bullied, picked on, teased, and made fun of since I was a little on the chubby side . . . Okay, that was a lie, I was a lot on the chubby side."_

_Images showed Po when he was a little overweight panda boy being pushed around and laughed at by other children, which made both of his eyes well up with tears of sadness._

_"I was always on my own because no one wanted to be friends with a "fat slob" who always ate everything he saw, yeah I'm not a picky eater (though I don't eat meat, though seafood always has my name on it, it's a perk when you're a panda), but that didn't mean I'd eat everything in my sight, I liked to share things. The point was that I felt that I was doomed to be alone for the rest of my miserable existence I called a life with only my parents being the only people who cared about me . . . Well, that how I felt . . . until I met Jeff."_

_Images change to that of the young panda sitting all by himself on a bench as other kids either only looked at him once and laugh or just plainly ignore him, causing him about to cry. The mood changed when someone sat right next to him, which was a young German shepherd pup. he two looked at each other for a few minuets, then smiled._

_"Jeffrey Speakman, or Jeff as he preferred to be called, ironically, he was the son of ECPD Commissioner, Seth Speakman. Despite our different outward appearances, me being chubby (**not fat**) and he being as fit as little kids are, we became the best of friends and never cared what anyone else thought. The reason Jeff choose to stay my best friend was because I wanted to be his friend because we were both lonely and not just because his father was the Commissioner of the police. It turned out we actually had a lot in common: our folks were friends, we both loved video games, we both loved martial arts (he was a student in Kempo Karate under Sensei Ed Parker Sr.), we both loved the same music, and most above all, we were gigantically huge fans of Dragon."_

_Images show both Po and Jeff talking to one another, but as the pup admits who his father is, the cub smiles and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. It then shows kids talking about the both of them, but they plainly ignore the gossip, much to the other kid's surprise. The boys are then seen talking about various things, but mostly martial arts and superheroes, more particularly Dragon._

_"It was shortly after Jeff and I became friends when I met Laura. The funny thing was that her father was a friend of my "Aunt" Amber and "Uncle" Robert, yet I never met either of them till only a week after I met Jeff. Despite the fact she was a cute girl and I was labeled a "fat slob", we became friends almost in an instant. We became a trio of sorts, then me and Laura were invited to Jeff's birthday a few weeks later. Some kids tried to kick me out, but Jeff caught them and they got into trouble with their parents, not my fault they were jealous on how close me and Jeff were. It had been that same day that I met Cynthia, she was a rich girl, but she was surprisingly nicer than any of the other girls I knew and became the second girl to be a friend of mine. Plus, Jeff had a huge (hard to estimate on how **huge** it was) crush on her, the main reason he invited her."_

_Images show of Po and a raccoon girl smiling at him, which surprised the panda greatly since other girls would either look at him with disgust or plainly just ignore him, but smiled in return none-the-less. The scenery changes to Jeff's birthday party where three boys confront Po, but Jeff comes to the rescue with the parents' of the boys. The scenery changes to everyone enjoying pieces of birthday cake and Po finds another girl, a young squirrel, came up to Po and smiled as she held out a "hand of friendship", which he gladly accepted. Next to the panda was a love stricken Jeff, oblivious to his surroundings and anyone or anything in it._

_"A few days later, I'd also make two more friends, shocking, I know, but I never questioned good fortune. They looked like they were lonely, so having the same bad experience, I talked to them. It took no time at all that we became friends. Their names were Larry and Andy, like me, they were both shy, but we were good friends. Things started to change when I met Markus and Vicky, the first problem: they were friends of Terri Hue and Mel Tse, second problem: they picked on me too. Man, did Markus and Vicky tell those two off."_

_The scenery shows Po walking in front of two boys, one ferret and the other a cat, and smile. Images then show of Po smiling at both a young snake girl and marten boy, but frowns as a young tiger girl and monkey boy laugh and point at him. Both snake and marten then comfort the panda and shoot both feline and primate angry glare, then walk away as the two look on in confusion and sadness._

_"Those most girls would pass on looking at me, there was one girl who seemed interested . . . Anyway, thing went downhill when Tai Lung came into the picture . . ."_

_Once scene shows Po and a little coyote girl smiling at each other, then switches to the panda being cornered by a slightly older snow leopard boy._

_"He always used me as his personal punching bag and hurt me so much, he would've killed me. Another tragedy to happen to me is when I was walking through the park . . . and saw Vicky . . . with Terri . . . . laughing. What they were talking about was, i don't know . . . and I don't care. I don't need Hue, besides, she's Vicky's best friend. She has her friends and I got mine, Markus being one of them."_

_The scenery changes to Tai Lung's shadow punching Po's, then changes to the panda walking through the park and spying Vicky laughing with Terri. The young panda appeared to be angered by the apparent betrayal, then storms off before either female could spot him._

_"Then, as you can see, I lost my parents when an explosion erupted the room they were in. Jack Shifu was there the day they died . . . That bastard . . . he called himself their friend, but I had (still do by the way) doubts. He had something to do with that explosion . . . I know he did . . . though I can't prove it and though he may not have been the cause . . . he did nothing but shout at my dad . . . I swear, I'll get even with him . . . that bastard . . . that . . . that murderer . . !"_

_The scene changes to Po's parents (literally) dying to protect their son from death's grip, then shifts to the panda cub scowling at the red panda, who seemed to look on with tears in his eyes._

_"I was the taken up by my "Uncle" Robert and "Auntie" Amber, they weren't really my aunt and uncle, they were just really good friends of my parents. At the same time, Laura's father became a new "uncle" to me, and from that point on, I was happy. I was still sad, but my heart was shattered into microscopic pieces."_

_The scenery changes to a stormy day at a cemetery where Po is seen looking on to the two graves of his parents as three figures approach him from behind. One of the figures placed a hand on the panda's shoulder, causing him to look up with his teary eyes up at the person. The person in question was an adult grizzly bear, who looked down at the panda with tears visible in his eyes as well. Feeling that he could hold back no longer, the panda embraced the grizzly by hugging him around the waist, then sob uncontrollable. The grizzly returned the hug, which was then joined by Laura, an adult male raccoon (Laura's father), and a female adult cougar, all three of which sobbed with both bears._

_"Jeff and the others were there, even people I recognized as as parents from other kids, even . . . **he** was there. I didn't care, I wanted nothing to do with them."_

_Images show Jeff and the other's paying their respects and comfort Po, who avoided any contact from Vicky, Terri, and Shifu._

_"The most heartbreaking time in my life was the day the terrorist group took the whole Wellington International building hostage. I was spending the night at Jeff's place when I saw something on TV that had struck me . . . **hard**. Needless to say, as soon as I say how Dragon, my only reason for living in the real world, had "died", I lost all faith in living."_

_The scenery changes to Po and Jeff playing in the German shepherd's apartment when the panda caught the part where Dragon apparently "met his end", devastating him greatly._

_"The only thing that kept my head above water was that my parent's, Robert, and Amber had trained me in three different forms of martial arts: Dragon-Style Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Wing Chun, and Jeet Kune Do. Then one day, Robert and Amber said it was time for me to take my training to the next level, which meant I had to leave Empire City for nine years, but it'd been a matter of time that we'd come back and it was just that."_

_Images show of Po training in a forest of some kind, copying moves from Robert and Amber, and performing different Katas._

_"As soon as we returned, I found something out that Robert, of whom became my legal guardian along with Amber, in his study room. It turns out he, the very person who raised me when my parents died, was Dragon all along and I never knew. After taking down a local street gang, I soon found out that the Eternal Ember, an ancient mystical Chinese orb-like artifact that went as far back to the first emperor of China, had chosen me (of all people) to become the next Dragon. At first, I thought that it could've chosen someone better, but as I put more thought on the matter, I realized that the people in this city really needed someone to bring them hope."_

_The scenery changes to show a now teenage Po stumbling into a secret room and have a golden orb-like object dissipating itself into the panda's hands. After sneaking away from a crime scene, the scenery changes to Robert explaining to Po about the characteristics of the Eternal Ember. The panda then looks out towards Empire City, uncertain at first, but changes to seriousness._

_"It's only been a year that I've been Dragon and only very few things have happened, but a lot of Empire City's come to accept me, but I know I can live up to the name Dragon. To all the scum bags that crawl out of the gutter you call an underground, better hope we don't cross paths, because if we do . . . Get ready to feel the thunder!"_

_The scenery changes to Po in his own Dragon costume, then leap off towards the viewers._

* * *

_**Present Time, 2005**_

* * *

Walking down the streets of Downtown was a young athletic-looking male wolf that appeared to be a Senior student in high school. He had grey fur, short brown hair, pointed muzzle with a black nose, pointed ears, long canid-like tail, and two different colored eyes (the left one being red and the right one being green). He wore a red T-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest (which meant it was a Shazam/Captain Marvel shirt), dark-blue jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, and a pair of white Nikes. As he was walking along the blare of police sirens caught his attention, then rounded the corner to see police cars surrounding an armored, which appeared to be empty. As he approached the scene, he saw that the police were handling a trio of thugs, who happened to be members of the Skullz gang; one of the four dangerous street gangs in Empire City.

The thugs were a hedgehog, an armadillo, and a buzzard, all three of which appeared to be in their lat-thirties and had nearly shaven/bald heads and wore grey T-shirts, black leather jackets with red skull logos on the back, black leather jeans that were held up by brown leather belts, and black boots. The hedgehog was five feet tall with a lanky build that had peached fur, salt and peppered colored quills long fleshy tail, slightly pointed muzzle with a black nose, small rounded ears, and pink eyes. The armadillo was slightly taller with a chubby build that had grey armored skin, pointed ears and muzzle with a brown nose, long grey armored tail, and red eyes. Finally, the buzzard appeared to be at a height between both hedgehog and armadillo with a lanky build that had brown feathers with white spots, short brown tail-feathers that also had white spots, rust colored beak with a black tip, and reddish-brown eyes.

As a crowd gathered to watch the cops handling the three Skullz, something to the right of the crime scene caught the wolf's attention. As he looked, he saw that another Skullz member, a pangolin from what could be seen from anywhere. He was a good six feet tall with a muscular build that had yellow armored skin, long armored tail, pointed muzzle with a pink nose, short pointed ears, and amber-colored eyes. He wore tee same thing as the other Skulls, only he wore a black T-shirt opposed to the grey ones the others wore, meaning he was of a higher rank. It was in the pangolin's hand that caught the canine's attention as the Skullz member held a grey-steel briefcase, which was obviously stolen from the armored truck.

"Hey, stop!" The wolf shouted as he rushed at the Skullz member.

Upon realizing he was caught, the pangolin made a mad-dash for it and continued on towards an abandoned looking building, with the canine hot on his trail. As they both entered the building, the wolf jumped at the pangolin to the ground, and proceeded to wrestle with him. The canine jumped to his feet just as the pangolin tried to hit the canine with the briefcase he held, which barely missed its mark more than once. Unbeknownst to the two, one of the swings smashed into a power conduit, causing an old type of laser to activate. The wolf and pangolin remain oblivious to what was happening as they were too focused on each other and try to take the other down.

"You wan a brawl punk, well you got one!" The pangolin shouted, throwing another swing with the briefcase. "Hold still!"

"Make me!" The wolf snarled in response.

The pangolin swung once more, but missed once again, only this time the locks were broken off and could not keep the briefcase closed. The pangolin swung again, causing bars of gold from the case to fly at the wolf, who could do nothing but shield himself as the gold bars crashed into him. The canine staggered back, into that path of the laser beam, along with the gold bars.

"**AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

A barrage of pain pierced through the canine's body as the gold bars started to held with his very being, causing him to scream out in agony. The pangolin could only watch in shock as a field of energy started to surround the now levitated young wolf and encase his body in a bright golden light. It was then that a surge of energy swept throughout the entire building, throwing the Skullz member to fly and slam into a far wall. As the light died down and energy dissipated, the wolf slowly descended to the ground, but then fell with a hard thud. Struggle as he may with all of his might, what just happened was starting to take its toll on him, and his whole world went black . . .

* * *

**And there, dear viewers, is the start of a kickass fanfic from your lovable, though fictitious, king. Though I do hope this intro is good enough to appease. Things will go down, decisions will be made, choices will be decided; think you're all ready for the thunder? Because if you are, then LET'S ROCK! The bummer is that Summer is over and school is starting back up, which means there'll be lots of homework, but I shall not allow this to deter my determination! I shall conquer this story, I started it and, as God Almighty as my eternal witness, I shall finish it and see it towards the end! Well, with all that cleared up, till the next time we meet, this is King of 2211, signing off.**

* * *

**Here's a revised bio for Po:**

**Name: Dragon (II)**

**Real Name: Po Ping-Glover**

**Species: Giant (not literally)**

**Age: 18**

**Date of Birth: August 28, 1987**

**Occupation: High School student**

**Status: Single; alive**

**Residence: Downtown, Empire City, Seattle**

**Gender: Male**

**Description:**

**Chubby (as a child); toned body (currently); black and white fur, long raven-black hair, and emerald-green eyes.**

**Personality:**

**(As a child) Shy, low self-esteem, fearful, closed up; (currently) optimistic, easygoing, playful, strong-willed, brave, fearless (with the exception of Amber in her "rage mode"), Serious when needed, altruistic, sociable, friendly, adventurous, imaginative, comedic, bit of a goofball, carefree, and hard-working.**

**Friends and Family:**

**Fred (Fa Wai) Ping (father, deceased)**

**Yu Ping (mother, deceased)**

**Ti Weng (panther, adoptive grandfather)**

**Robert Glover (grizzly bear, former pseudo-uncle, adoptive father)**

**Amber Longriver-Glover (cougar, former pseudo-aunt, adoptive mother)**

**Ian Markson (raccoon, pseudo-uncle)**

**Laura Markson (raccoon, best friend, pseudo-cousin)**

**Jeffery "Jeff" Speakman (German shepherd, best friend)**

**Cynthia Takeda (Japanese squirrel, best friend)**

**Lawrence "Larry" Windsor (ferret, best friend)**

**Andrew "Andy" Felideas (half-lion cat, best friend)**

**Master Dakila Bayani (mentor)**

**Master Jack Shifu (red panda, hated person, soon-to-be friend)**

**Teresa "Terri" Hue (Chinese tiger, hated person, soon-to-be friend)**

**Calvin Kwan (crane, soon-to-be friend)**

**Mel Tse (monkey, soon-to-be friend)**

**Victoria "Vicky" Luse (snake, former friend, soon-to-be friend)**

**Mei Ling Toh (mountain cat, soon-to-be friend)**

**And many more.**

**Hobbies:**

**Practicing martial arts, Parkour, spending time with friends and family, patrolling Empire City, cooking, baking, playing the guitar, Parkour, watching TV and movies.**

**Likes:**

**His family, his friends, the memory of his parents (especially if it's seafood), good food, heroes, Storm-Jutsu, Bruce Lee movies, helping out, seeing people happy, action and comedy media, and living up to the name of Dragon.**

**Dislikes:**

**Villains, Tai Lung, the true identities of the new Furious Five (for now), Shifu (for now), self-righteous people, Silver Phantom (at first), cruelty, bullies, seeing people sad or hurt (especially if they're his loved ones), bad movies, horrible food, and the memory on how his parents died.**

**Biography:**

**Po was born and raised in Empire City to a loving parents, Fred (formerly known as Fa Wai) and Yu Ping and would enjoy whenever his "aunt" Amber and "uncle" Robert would visit. Though he was bullied for being a chubby kid when he was little, he had managed to befriend a few kids his age such as: a German shepherd named Jeff Speakman, the son of Police Commissioner Seth Speakman (another one of Empire City's defenders [in law enforcement]); Cynthia Takeda, a socially friendly squirrel; Larry Windsor, a ferret who was as equally bullied for being a brainiac; Laura Markson, a raccoon girl who loved music and appreciated the old classics; Andy Felideas, a shy part lion cat who loved art; Markus Tang, a marten who was short for his age, but made up with loyalty; and Vicky Luse, a snake girl who was kind-hearted, but wasn't afraid to punch anyone if they made any bad remarks about her friends and family. ****Despite the fact that they were both different in many ways, Po and Jeff were the best of friends and never cared about what others had thought. There were some complications as both Markus and Vicky were friends with a tiger girl named Terri Hue and a primate named Mel Tse, both of which teased and made fun of Po, causing both snake and marten to ignore them both. ****Another thing to know about Po was that he was a huge fan of the superheroes of Empire City, the most particular being the very guardian of the city, Dragon. The first tragedy the panda would face was when he was seven-years-old as both of his parents died in an explosion at the hospital. How the explosion happened remains a mystery to this day, but upon seeing Jack Shifu leaving the hospital after arguing with his father, Po blamed the death of his parents on the red panda. He was then taken in by Robert and Amber, who became something as a second pair of parents and raised him the best they could. The second tragedy would happen when a local bully, a snow leopard boy named Tai Lung, would beat him to a bloody pulp, then left him without caring, though it was fortunate Cynthia found him. The panda also remembered Terri being present, but did nothing to help him, which led him to hate both felines as much as Shifu and even more so when he found out they were his adopted children. The third was when he was in the park and saw Vicky and Terri together, laughing as if they were good friends, which caused him to misunderstand that they were laughing at _him_. Angry by the apparent betrayal, Po decided that he and Vicky were friends no more and plainly ignored her entire existence. The fourth and most heartbreaking thing to happen to the panda would be the apparent "death" of Dragon, which made the young boy began to doubt all life as it was. Upon turning nine-years-old, Robert and Amber took Po, who was skilled enough to defend himself by that time, took Po to train in an unspecific location in martial arts. After nine years of training, Po returned to Empire City and at the same time, found out a very interesting secret about Robert . . . **

**Costume Description:**

**Silver bodysuit with a golden Chinese dragon on the chest, Chinese character for "Dragon" on his back red crack-like markings all over the body and legs that lead into the inside and finger tips of his gloves. Red boots, silver mask with golden dragon head-like design in the front that has red one-way lenses with gold lining.**

**Powers and Abilities:**

**From the Eternal Ember: enchanted senses (which also includes the Dragon Sense), strength, speed, agility, and acrobatics. Pyrokenesis: Flame bullets, flame manipulation, heat manipulation, heat and fire resistant (no matter how hot it gets), Dragon Vision, Dragon Breath.**

**Weapons and Equipment:**

**Utility belt (like Batman's), Nunchucks, Eskrima sticks (which he can combine with his Nunchucks to create a makeshift three-section staff) collapsible Bo staff, and hidden rope-dart.**

**Vehicles:**

**The Dragon-cycle, a Honda ST 1300; with the power of the Eternal Ember, it can transform into a more dragon-like motorcycle that resembles a gold-colored dragon's head. It can ride on any surface (emphasis on _any_), fire flames in both the front and back, and can also fly.**

**Skills:**

**Martial arts (such as Jeet Kune Do, Wing Chun, Eskrima, Dragon-style Kung Fu, and Tai Chi), Parkour, breakdancing, and excellent knowledge of cooking.**

**Affiliations: Good**

**Voiced by: Richard Ian Cox**


	2. Episode 1: Of Gold and Silver Pt 2

**Hey, King of 2211 here, and back with another part of Episode 1 of the first season of Dragon. Just went to see a movies called "The Grandmaster", which is about martial arts legend, Yip Man, who was skilled in Wing Chun and teacher of martial arts superstar and founder/creator of Jeet Kune Do himself, Bruce Lee! And, I tell you all no lie . . . It . . . Was . . . AWSOME! Of course that doesn't mean I don't like the other movies based on him, Ip Man 1&2 (both of which starred martial arts actor, Donnie Yen, as the titled and main character) and The Legend is Born - Ip Man (which starred Dennis Toh as a younger Yip Man), if any one out there is a fan of martial arts flicks, but haven't seen any of these, it's not too late and I can guarantee that you'll love every bit you watch. Now then, with that said, other authors (including myself) own everything OC-related, but the entire KFP franchise is (legally) owned by DreamWorks. On with the show!**

* * *

Episode One: Of Gold and Silver Pt. 2: The Phantom

* * *

It was a beautiful early Saturday morning in Empire City as its populace were waking up about their usual business and other things, just like they would 24/7. Jogging through the Empire City park was none other than the young panda that was Po Ping, now wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, white sweat pants that were just a little baggy around the ankles, and black running-shoes with short white socks. Next to him was a College-age German shepherd with a naturally athletic build that had black and brown fur, bushy tail, pointed ears and muzzle, short blonde hair, and crystal-blue eyes. He wore a red short-sleeved track-shirt, black sweat-pants that were only slightly narrow along his legs, and white running shoes. This canine was the son of EMPD Commissioner, Seth Speakman, Jeffery Speakman or "Jeff" as he preferred to be called. Jeff was Po's best friend and student to Kempo Karate instructor, Edward "Ed" Parker Sr., who was also one of Empire City's most respected martial arts instructors. Though they were different (in many ways) different when they were both little, they were the best of friends and ignored what the other kids said about them.

The two continued on their way until they reached the statue of the previous Dragon, which was something of a memorial after he had "sacrificed" his life when a terrorist group took the entire Wellington International building hostage. No one knows for sure who the group was, what their true motives were, or the real reason they attacked, but they had vanished just as they appeared after detonating the bomb that "took" Dragon's life. People from all over the city took turns, lining up in single-file, to pay their respects and to say goodbye to their beloved guardian, to thank him for what he did, and wish him luck in the next life. The two stopped for a few deep breathers and a couple chugs of water, their athletic bodies covered with little beads of sweat.

"Hey, guys!"

The two boys turned to see who had called to them, which caused the German shepherd to break out in a bright-red blush. Jogging towards the two was a young, College-aged female squirrel with a nice lithe-hourglass figure that had brown fur (with dark patches on her eyes and a light stripe in the middle of her tail), long bushy tail, pointed ears, slightly pointed muzzle, short raven-black hair, and jade-green eyes. She wore a grey workout tank-top, black sweat-shorts that stopped at her mid-knees, and black running shoes with short white socks. This person was known as Cynthia Takeda, local rich (but not snooty) girl, straight-A student, student of Sensei Ed Parker Sr., and life-long crush of Jeff. Another thing to consider was that she was one of the very few girls that didn't make fun of Po when he was a little chubby boy. However, unlike Jeff, who had found out at a party, she didn't have any knowledge of Po's "double life", but she was starting to have her suspicions, after watching him vanish then reappear when Dragon appeared at least.

"Hey, Cynth, what's up?" Po greeted as the squirrel caught up with them.

"Nothing much, just catching some air." Cynthia replied, blushing by the sight of a certain German shepherd.

"Cool, say, now that your here, maybe we can all get some breakfast." Jeff suggested, which seemed to bode well with the panda and squirrel.

"Okay, Jeff, before anything else, I just want to know something . . ." Po spoke up, gaining the attention of the two. "Did you want to jog this way because of exercise or was it because Cynthia always passes by here?"

"Yeah, Jeff, did you come all this way because I always jog past here?" Cynthia teased with a smirk, causing the canine to be come suddenly flustered.

"W-w-well . . . I-I-I . . ."

"Look, just leave us alone!"

The three turned to see a young wolf couple being harassed by a total of six scaled species: an anaconda, a Komodo dragon, an iguana, a gecko, a thorny-devil, and an alligator. Their descriptions were best left unmentioned, especially since it was what they were wearing that had caught the three's attention. Their attires were white muscle shirts, brown leather jackets (the alligator wearing more of an aviator's) with hexagonal scaled-designs on the back, black leather pants, and black boots. It didn't take a super-genius to figure out that these guys were members of one of the four gangs of Empire City, the ScaleZ gang.

* * *

_"The ScaleZ gang, one of the four gangs of Empire City, all of which are more dangerous than the last."_

_Images of shadowy silhouettes appear in four groups in a menacing manner._

_"The Skullz gang, made up entirely of various species, you'd recognize them as men and women with bald or nearly shaven heads and wear leather jackets with red skull logos on the back (hence the name Skullz). They're the most violent of the four gangs and were led by "Rocksteady" Hundun, a ex-cop who was laid-off for brutality, drugs, and attempted rape. His second-in-command, Charles Temutai (Jr.); the son of the triad leader of the Qi-Dan, Charles Temutai (Sr.)."_

_Images shows various species wearing brown leather jackets, with a rhino in his mid-thirties standing in front and a water buffalo beside him; scowl clear on their faces._

_"The Raptorz (not the dinosaur), made up entirely of avian (which means they're all birds), they don't wear leather jackets, but their leader does. Wendie Hasselton, or "Fenghuang" as she preferred to be called (though she's not even remotely Chinese), history unknown, but wanted for acts of extreme armed robbery."_

_Images shows various species of birds wearing only white shirts with logos of black feathers that merged into a star on the back and a smirking female owl in the front._

_"The Nite Shadowz (NT for short), they most do their dirty work late at night, ironically, the gang is all made up entirely of nocturnals. They're easy to spot, even at night, since they wear dark-blue the (the darkest anyone's **ever** seen) leather jackets with to make them blend into the night, and most of them are bats. Their leader is publicly known as "Night Eyes", but people know her as Electra Nephima, beyond that or what she actually looks like, nothing else is known, besides her acts of extreme anarchy."_

_Images of various nocturnal species are shown wearing dark-blue leather jackets with bat-like logos on the back as a female figure (whose face was obscured by a hood) stood in front with arms akimbo._

_"Then finally, the ScaleZ gang, which are made up entirely of any species with scales (funny, isn't it), they usually butt heads with the Skullz. I had the honor of meeting their leader, Lidong, (who by the way is an ex-MMA fighter wanted for acts of robbery, breaking and entering, extreme harassment, and murder) when I first made contact with the Eternal Ember. All that happened before I became Dragon, but even though I was a novice on the who "hero biz", I manage (albeit narrowly) to take down a whole warehouse full of ScaleZ, leader included."_

_Images shows species of various scaled creatures where black leather jackets with hexagonal-scaled-like logos on the back with a hulking croc in the front. Images then show Po in civilian clothing and a ski mask as he confronts the gang, then changes to the part where his Chi waves through the warehouse and renders the everyone (save him) unconscious._

_"They were sent to prison afterwards since they supposedly "stole" military-grade weapons, which they intended to use on Empire City as a part of their "take-over" scheme. One thing, however, didn't make any sense; weapons such as the ones they had would have had top-notch security, how the hell were they able to steal weapons like that and **not** be caught red-handed? Anyway, even though most were arrested, there were still some left out there and there were not happy that their "revered" leader was behind bars. Unfortunately, it didn't last as they all broke out of prison a few months after that; it's as if someone (or some people, possibly the people who helped them steal those weapons) broke them out on purpose."_

_Images show of Lidong in prison, then abruptly changes to a large hole on the side of the prison and the ScaleZ nowhere to be seen._

_"As of now, the four leaders are still at large, but that's okay, they're not taking this city without a fight. If they want Empire City so bad, then they have to go through me first! Only warning: they might bite hard, but I bite back . . . harder!"_

_Images then show of Po watching on the news on how the ScaleZ escaped from prison, but looks on with determination of putting them, along with the other three gangs, behind bars._

* * *

The three scowled at the performance of the six gang members, highly disgusted by their behavior and the way of harassment they were committing. The male of the wolf couple then stood in front of his girlfriend, then pushed the alligator, who was the closest, away. Though it was nothing but a slight shove, the gator didn't take it well and had the anaconda, gecko, and thorny devil capture the female wolf as the Komodo dragon and iguana held the male in place. This just reeked of the canine being ganged up on and beaten to a pulp and to do who knows what to the female. Well, sad news for the ScaleZ: none of this was going to happen!

"Not on my watch . . ." Po growled as he stormed to the six thugs, the canine and rodent following in tow.

The gator cocked a fist back, but as he threw his punch . . . something had caused it to stop just about to meet it's intended target.

"I'm sorry, was it with this very fist that you were about hurt a random bystander?" Po asked as he appeared, held the gator into an armlock, then threw him into the Komodo dragon.

At the same time Jeff came up behind the iguana, then grabbed him by the neck and flipped him to the ground, while Cynthia appeared to the three other ScaleZ and took each on down with a different takedown. After checking up on the couple and making sure that they weren't harmed, the three look towards the ScaleZ members, who were picking themselves up. Upon recovering, the six scaled species scowled angrily at the three, which were returned in full by said three. The alligator seemed to be the most agitated as he stood in front of his comrades, then pointed at Po and friends.

"Get them!"

Sensing that things were about to get real ugly, the three decided to split up a take two on each as Jeff found himself confronted by both the iguana and the thorny devil. The gecko made the first move, rushing at the canine, then tried to hit him with a jump-roundhouse kick. Jeff deflected the kick by punching at the ankle, causing the gecko to stagger backwards, but Jeff wasn't done with him just yet. The gecko quickly recovered and tried to take a swing with his right arm at the German Shepherd, who grabbed at the wrist with his left hand, pulled the gecko into a palm-strike with his (Jeff's) right hand, then sealed the deal with a spinning-hook kick with the right leg. As soon as the kick connected to the gecko's jaw, his whole world began to spin until he found himself on the ground . . . in pain!

"One down." The German shepherd remarked with a smirk.

Sensing an incoming attack, Jeff side-stepped a punch from the thorny devil, then punched at the lower back. Though it hurt, the thorny devil recovered, then swept at the canine's legs, causing Jeff to fall. The German shepherd managed to roll out of the way of a stomp from the thorny devil, then heel-kicked the lizard, which connected caused him to stagger back as the canine jumped back onto his feet. Before the thorny devil could do anything else, the German shepherd came at him with a punch to the gut, chop to the face, spin into a back-fist once again into the face, used the momentum to execute a back-roundhouse kick, then finish with a back-kick. Befor the thorny devil knew it, he was on the ground and, like his comrade, he was in pain.

"Two down." Jeff stated victoriously, then ran to catch up with his friends.

Cynthia found herself confronted by both the iguana and anaconda, both, much to her utter disgust, looked at her with much lust in their eyes. The anaconda made the first move as he rushed at the squirrel, who defended herself with a sweep-kick, causing the snake to fall, flat on his face. Cynthia stood up, just in time as the anaconda pulled out a switch blade knife and proceeded to stab at her, only for the rodent to side-step and strike at his back and gut with two hammer-fists. She continued her onslaught by grabbing the snake by the collar, chopping him in the neck, grabbed him behind the head, then pulled him into a knee to the face. Long story (if it were long) short: score on for Takeda!

"Three down." The squirrel murmured, then turned to face the iguana.

Like the anaconda, the iguana charged at her with killing intent, only for the squirrel to fall to her back and thrust kick to the lizard's crotch. If anyone saw what she had done, they would most likely cringe in pain at the sight. What the iguana failed to see was the rodent do a front somersault kick to the back of the iguana's head. Thus marked another victory for Takeda!

"Four down!" Cynthia noted, then rushed to look regroup.

Po found himself against both the Komodo dragon and the alligator, which really disappointed the panda, he would've taken on the entire six of them, but at least he had these two to take care of. The Komodo dashed at the panda, who seemed to be doing a little dance with his feet, and tried to land a strike on the young panda, but was blocked, dodged, and side-stepped. Po then came at the Komodo with a fake-jab, which the lizard fell for, but was the hit by a low-roundhouse kick to the leg, then was chin-punched from the chest to the face. Another one bites the dust, the victor was Po by default.

"Five down." The panda shrugged.

That was it, it was down to only Po and the alligator, who then took out a small baton, most likely he was desperate to put an end to these little punks. Anyone could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't mentally stable and would go to extreme measures to get what he wanted, in this case; it was to kill the panda. He swung a couple of times, but was dodged at every time, though Po had to admit, this guy was much more skilled than his cohorts as he was barely able to block an incoming kick. The gator then tried to come in with a round kick, but was intercepted by a round kick by Po, who did three more to wind the crocodilian greatly. The gator, with a last-ditch effort, stabbed at the panda, who redirected the stab to the side, side-stepped and kneed the gator in the gut, then finished him with an elbow to the back of the neck. The conflict had been resolved, civilians were safe, the winners: the three teens!

"And, six down." Po stated as he and his friends rounded up all six of the ScaleZ members.

After rounding up all six of the thugs and tying them up, the panda had walked around and scowled at them until he stopped.

"Alright, listen up you bunch of dirt bags and listen good! You guys wanna make trouble, take it up with the other gangs in some underground death match, otherwise, no one wants you on the streets! You all think that just because you're all big guys (or girls) and that you're all in big numbers, that you think you own Empire City? Well, I got news for you guys: You. Are. All. Nothing. You guys are nothing but something you find in dirty puddles after a storm. And the other gangs are no exception! You see this statue, right here, huh?"

He then pointed to the statue of the former and "deceased" Dragon, which stood tall for everyone to marvel at.

"This statue represents everything that scum like you and the other gangs, as well as any other criminal that would dare to leer his/her head where it doesn't belong. You guys pick on and push around others without thinking of the consequences. You know what that makes you guys? Pathetic. That's what."

After his speech was said, Jeff ran away from the group, then came back with two police officers (a dachshund and a boar), who proceeded to call for two more units and incarcerate the six thugs. It was then that the three and a female mare cop decided to check on the wolf couple, who thanked the three for the assistance. It was at the same time that the female wolf revealed that she was pregnant, which surprised everyone around and was congratulated, but her male companion remained silent . . . until he let it be known of his excitement that he was going to be a dad! The three, feeling that they did good, went for a little stroll through the park; pun not intended, of course.

"Nicely said about what Dragon stood for, Po." Cynthia commented. "Glad those two didn't screwed up by those jerks."

"You and me both, though it's more than likely that they've learned nothing." Po replied, then smirk. "It was a great workout to beat those guys to a pulp, that's a fact."

"Ditto to that, now then, with that settled, let's get some breakfast." Jeff stated, which his friends agreed to, then jogged to a nearby diner.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, walked none other than the young wolf who had managed to catch the Skullz member who made off with the gold the other day. To clear things up, his name was Daniel O'Randon, Danny for short. Currently, Danny was on his way to meet with a new friend he met that new how to help with his new "changes" that were happening to him. To fully understand the situation of what was going on, it all started a few days ago, just one day right after he had caught up with the Skullz member.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_The wolf was now currently in his backyard at his house, which was in the residential suburban part of Empire City and one of very few. Danny could still remember what had happened the day before and he wasn't happy about what happened after. Upon waking up, he saw that the police had found them, arrested the Skullz member, but were unable to find or explain where the gold that was stolen disappeared to. It was at this same time that Danny was brought to the hospital to see if there were any harmful from the radiation that was detected all over the abandon area he was. To his relief, he was clean as not a shred of radiation was detected in his blood or on his clothes, which were slightly tattered, but still wearable. The worse part was that the young canine was questioned (though it felt more like an interrogation to him) about what had happened in the building he and the Skullz member were in and where the gold had vanished to. The wolf gave the police all the honest answers he had, though he was sure that some didn't believe his story, leaving the part with the laser out. Best not to sound, act, or look crazy enough to be put in the "Nut House". After an hour had passed, Danny was free to go, but was warned that he was let off easy and that he was to leave catching crooks to the professionals. It had just made him so angry that they would cause him of stealing the gold when he was trying, so hard, to help with what they were doing that . . ._

_SHOOT!_

_Without any warning what so ever, a beam of golden energy shot right out of the wolf's hands!_

_"The Hell was that?!" Danny yelped in panic, staggering back a bit, then looked down at his hand . . . which had changed to a gold color! "What's happening to me?!"_

_"I believe I can answer that."_

_The wolf turned around to see that he wasn't alone in his backyard as standing at the side entrance was an adult male schnauzer, who also appeared to be in his early forties and five foot and five inches tall. He had an average build that had wood colored fur with black on his hands and white on his muzzle, pointed ears and muzzle, short stubby tail, short black hair, white mustache, and green eyes. He appeared to be wearing a grey suit with a black shirt underneath, grey slacks, white tie, and black shoes._

_"Who are you, what are you doping here?" Danny demanded, glaring at the older canine._

_"You need not be afraid, Daniel, my name is Dr. Raphael Springer." The schnauzer said in a steady voice (laced with an accent). "I'm here to help . . ."_

_It was then that Dr. Springer revealed that the place where Danny chased the Skullz member was once owned by the government and the equipment was a part of an experiment. The experiment in question involved the very later that had bonded the gold that was stolen to the young wolf's DNA, thus explaining the disappearance of the gold. It was also revealed that Springer himself was the head scientist in charge of the project, but left as soon as he found out that it was to create weapons of mass destruction. In turn, the project was terminated and the area abandoned. Before anything else could be said, the young canine realized that he could use these newfound abilities for the greater good; he could be a hero. Of course, Dr. Springer had volunteered to coach him . . ._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

A week past as Danny was able to fully control the powers he was manifesting, though there were some problems and miscalculations (best left unsaid, for now). Though he had a long time to actually fully control his newfound powers, he was managing pretty well. He still had long ways to go before he could do anything without Springer knowing about it. It didn't take long for the young wolf to arrive at the large lab complex, then as he entered, wondered the hallway until he found the room of his destination.

"Hey, Doc, you here?" Danny called as he entered the lab.

"Right here." Springer replied, appearing from a back room.

"So, the usual today?"

"Presicely, also, I have a special surprise for you later today."

"What do you mean?" The confused wolf asked, now assuming his golden form.

"You'll see." Was the domestic canine's reply as he took put a phone, dialed a number, then waited until someone answered on the other line. "Hello, Diedrich, I know you don't do this anymore, but I'm curious to how the wardrobe made for the friend of mine is coming along."

* * *

It was a few days later that Dragon was on his daily routine of patrolling the city as he usually did to make sure things were under control. It was at that time that the sound of an explosion had reached his enchanted ears, then made his way to source of the ruckus. Upon arriving on scene, Dragon saw that it was on of the banks in the Historical District, which was one of the most richest in the city. As far as he could see, there were guys wearing ski masks (fourteen in total) that were walking out with large traveling pack. From where he was perched, Dragon could tell that these guys weren't members of any of the gangs, which was a relief from a year of mostly gang-busting. Well, a hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do and Dragon was itching for a fight as he leapt to the ground.

"You know, guy, there is another way to get money." Dragon spoke up, gaining the attention of the robbers. "It's called getting a job, maybe you know what that means?"

"It's Dragon!" One of the robbers yelped.

"No, it means that you've all chosen poorly, but yeah, I am Dragon and you guys are going down!"

It was then that Dragon was swarmed by half of the group, each holding a selective weapon (baseball bats, pipes, and knives) in their hands. Dragon simple let out a chuckle, then took out one pair of his Nunchucks and took to a fighting stance. One of the robbers made the first move as he stabbed out his knife, which Dragon was able to dodge, flail at the blade with his Nunchucks, which shattered the blade, then finished the guy with a spinning-roundhouse kick. Two more robbers, another with a bat and one with a pipe, charged at Dragon, but the young hero was ready. As soon as the robbery with the pipe was in range, Dragon side-stepped, wrapped and locked the chain of his Nunchucks around the crook's wrists, held it on the ends with the chains, and the robber was under his complete control. Dragon made use of his new "puppet" as he made the robber swing the pipe at his comrade, hard, allowing Dragon to finish him with a back kick. Shifting his weight a bit, Dragon was able to flip his "puppet" to the ground, then finish him by punching the side of his head.

Dragon, deciding that he had stalled long enough, shot at four other robbers that tried to take a whack at him. The hero swung his Nunchucks at one of the robbers, which connected to the top of his head, chain, punched him in the chest, then finished him with a butterfly kick, He turned to another robber, blocking the strikes of his bat, flailing his Nunchucks to swat away his weapon, grabbed him by both of his wrists, first pulling him into a left thrust-kick into the gut, then into a thrust knee into the chest, and finally finish him with a punch to the face. That just left the two in his sights and without allowing either of them o make any move, Dragon let out a barrage of combinations from his Nunchucks, his body, and both. It only lasted a few minuets as both of the robbers looked as though they could barely stand, leading Dragon to finish them with a jump-split kick. Upon seeing their comrades defeated by the single hero, the other seven robbers had decided on their next point of action . . . RUN AWAY! Dragon looked up, only to see the rest of the robbers fleeing into the alleyways, which prompt him to go after them.

"Guys, where'er you going, I thought we were having fun!" Dragon called as he chased after the remaining robbers. "I was just getting into mopping the floor with your faces!"

* * *

At the same time a few other of the robbers (seven in total), who were lucky enough to lose Dragon, ran through the alleyways and made their way to a to an empty parking lot. They all looked around to make sure that no one could see them: person, police, or hero for that matter. After a few minuets of looking around, they decided that they were completely alone for the time being.

"Lost him." One of the masked crooks sighed.

"Good." Another agreed.

"Actually, that's bad, because now you guys are going to answer to me."

All seven of the robbers whirled around to see where the voice came from and were a bit intimidated by what appeared to be an eight-foot tall figure in the shadows. As the figure stepped into the light, the thugs could see it was a male canine of some sort, but his appearance made him look so . . . peculiar. Besides being eight-feet tall and very muscular, he had long golden-blonde hair, and had completely blank, golden eyes. But that was only his description; it was what he wore that would make him stick out in a crowd ten times the size of Woodstock. He wore a golden armored T-shirt with the initials "GW" on the chest, gold armored pants, gold gauntlet-like wristbands, gold boots, and a gold mask that covered his entire head save his muzzle. Needless to say, the robbers were surprised a little intimidated by the sight of this person, they kept a tough composure as to not to let their fear show.

"The hell're you suppose to be?" One of the masked crooks demanded.

"Name's Golden Wolf and you guys are going to jail!" The golden canine stated seriously.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." One of the crooks scoffed.

"You ain't taking us without a fight!" Another said as the two, along with three others, stood up, but slowly backed away.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Golden Wolf smirked.

Before anything else could be said or done, the golden canine rushed at the five crooks and nailed one with a hook-punch to the side of the robber's head. Sensing that two more of the crooks approaching from behind, the canine took out a small scepter-like pole, which grew until it was a six-foot pole, then went onto the defensive. The wolf blocked a strike from a crowbar, struck the guy in the gut, then punched him away by a few feet, which caused him to crash into a brick wall. Upon hearing the sounds of guns reloading, Golden Wolf looked up to see that the remaining three crooks pointing pistols at him. This didn't seem to bother him, for some reason, as his hands began to glow a bright color, then shoot rays of energy, which shot each of the guns out of the crooks' hands. It was at the same time that the scepter in his hand began to glow and as he swung it at towards the stunned robbers, which started to become more whip-like and caught the three by the ankles. With a single pull of the whip, the three crooks were met by the hard ground as they fell.

"Oh, forget this!" One of the last two robbers stated, then made a mad dash for it, followed by his comrade.

They didn't get too far, however, as another figure appeared right in front of them, startling them fully and making them jump back. Before either of the two could say a thing, shot forward with amazing speed and agility, jump-snap kicking into one of them, then finished him with an axe-kick. The other robber suddenly took a gun and fired at the figure, which was futile as the bullets were deflected by some sort of invisible force, leaving the figure unharmed. Up on the rooftops, Dragon arrived just in time to see the figure shoot some sort of silver energy from their hands, which shot away the gun, then ran into the robber with a jump-flying side-kick. Upon seeing this, Dragon became very impressed, first there was another hero a couple of blocks back, now there was this guy. As the figure stood up, Dragon was able to see what he had looked like. He appeared to be a male in a silver full body suit with black armbands, a green upside down triangular crystal adorned his chest, and he wore a helmet with a black visor, silver crest on the top, and left his pointed muzzle (indicating he was some sort of canine) exposed. Now Dragon didn't know who this person was, but if he had stopped these two in their tracks, maybe he was a friend.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" Dragon exclaimed in excitement.

"Thanks, I guess." The Silver clad figure replied.

"So, what's you're handle?"

"My . . . what?"

"No, wait, let me guess." Dragon said, then looked at the person thoroughly. "Hmm, the Silver Flash?"

"Uh, no, I . . ." The silver canine tried to say.

"Bright Knight?"

"I actually don't . . ."

"The Flyenator?"

"That one doesn't even make sense."

"Well, come on, you've gotta have a name for yourself, like me . . . " Dragon stated, then did a trick with one pair of his Nunchucks. "I'm Dragon, well, not the other one, that's for sure."

"Oh, so _you're_ was the Dragon."

"In the flesh." Dragon replied.

"Hmm . . . well, let's just hope you're better than the last guy." The canine stated after a one over of Dragon.

"Nah, there's now way I could ever be better than the last Dragon."

"I wouldn't be too sure, the bar's not raised very high."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dragon questioned, not liking the way the canine was talking.

"The old Dragon wasn't anything special, sure he was powerful, but that's pretty much it." The canine replied nonchalantly. "I don't know why people held him in such high regard."

"Well then, let me refresh your memory. He was a great man, someone who gave his very life for everyone in this city; a true hero."

"Not saying he wasn't . . ." The canine continued.

"Could've fooled me . . ." Dragon remarked sarcastically.

"-but from where I stand heroes are nothing but self-righteous do gooders that don't real care about the people they save."

"Okay, it's official: you are so full of crap and you're-"

Before anything else could be said, the sounds of vans approaching caught the attention of both costumed figures. Upon turning around, they both saw that a couple of police units and TV news vans were approaching their location. At the sight of this, the silver clad figure started to levitate off the ground.

"That's my cue to book. Look, just keeping doing your thing and I'll do mine. Truth is you seem like a good guy, I just don't trust you. Well, I gotta jet, good luck with the hero biz, "Dragon"."

Dragon stood there for a few minuets until he was sure the silver figure was gone from any close viewing eyes. It wasn't a secret that he was enraged by what, whoever this person was, said. _He_ didn't trust Dragon, just who the Hell did this guy think he was?! He didn't know who he, or other heroes, was (were) under the mask; he had absolutely no right to judge them as thus. Dragon knew he was brought up better than to allow other people's words to get to his head, but this guy had the nerve to call the one person who (to the public's knowledge) gave his life to protect this whole city a "self-righteous" hypocrite? What an asshole! Still, he knew Dragon was a good person . . . All the same, the guy wanted to call his idol names, there will be blood that follows.

"Not this night, but just you wait." Dragon murmured, then leapt away.

* * *

To Be Continued: Angel

* * *

**Another part of Episode One is a done deal, I do so hope it was satisfactory in the least, because the last thing I want to do is disappoint all you readers out there. Again, if you haven't seen any of the Yip Man movies and are fans of martial art flicks, I highly suggest that you watch them before you see The Grandmaster, trust me, it's awesome. Well, it's official, school is back in session (till Winter Break at least) and everyone will be busy, but I promise to update as fast as I can or at least when it's the most convenient of timing. Well, until the next update, which _will_ (for a _fact_) happen in the next few days, this is the King of 2211, signing off.**

* * *

**Here's a hero bio:**

**Name: Golden Wolf**

**Real Name: Daniel "Danny" O'Randon**

**Species: Wolf**

**Age: 18**

**Date of Birth: August 18th, 1986**

**Occupation: Student**

**Status: Alive; Single**

**Residence: 1964th Ave. Houston, Empire City, Seattle**

**Gender: Male**

**Description:**

**Skinny (as a child); athletic build (currently) that has grey fur, short brown hair, long canid-like tail, pointed ears and muzzle, and two differently colored eyes (the left eye red and the right eye green).**

**Personality:**

**(As a child) impulsive, innocent, careless, naïve, playful, bubbly; (currently) righteous, intelligent, altruistic, brave, impulsive, alert, not afraid to punch and breaking someone's arm.**

**Family and Friends:**

**Tim O'Randon (father)**

**Emily O'Randon (mother)**

**Tommy O'Randon (older brother, deceased)**

**Jimmy O'Randon (younger brother)**

**Tina Walton (vixen. best friend, crush)**

**Dr. Raphael Springer (schnauzer, backing and mentor)**

**hobbies:**

**Soccer, skating, tennis, walking around the city, Parkour, and spending time with Tina.**

**Likes:**

**His family, Tina, beautiful girls, justice, receiving gratitude, good shows on TV, helping people, and honesty.**

**Dislikes:**

**Cruelty, villains, dishonest people, injustice, ingratitude, being bored, falling in on his duties as a hero, seeing innocent people suffer, cowardly combat tactics.**

**Biography:**

**Danny grew up in a normal family and always idolized his older brother, Tommy. One day, when they were walking home, a group of thugs suddenly ambushed them. Tommy, being a black belt in Karate, fought off most of the thugs and was winning, but was stabbed by the remaining assaulters and died. After this, Danny fell into a deep depression and it took his whole family and best friend (and), Tina, to cheer him up, but he never forgot about his brother or how he died. He swore to himself that he would one day become something and someone who his brother would be proud of; a hero. Years later, while out for a walk, he saw the police arresting members of the Skullz gang after robbing an armored truck. He then spotted another Skullz member sneaking away from the scene with a briefcase in hand that was full of golden bars. Upon realizing the young canine spotted him, the Skullz member attempted to flee, but was chased by Danny, who followed him into an abandoned building that was owned by the government. Once inside the building, Danny caught up with the Skullz member as they fought, the Skullz had unknowingly activated some equipment that were used in an unspecific experiment, and the reaction from the raw energy and the gold that the Skullz member had as a conduit, shot at Danny with a beam to his chest. Danny fell unconscious, but not before letting out a burst of energy, which rendered him and the Skullz member unconscious. Upon regaining consciousness, Danny saw the Skullz member still unconscious and the gold missing, but before he could investigate, the police arrived. After answering a few questions and having a physical, Danny was sent home and everything went back to normal, but he'd never guess what would happen the following days. He discovered that he had gained the power to control energy, which turned him gold when he became angered, but eventually learned to control it and saw that he could use it as an opportunity that he had always dreamed about; to become a hero. He keeps his powers a secret from his family, but shares it with Tina, who keeps it a secret as well. Around this time he came into contact with a scientist schnauzer named Dr. Raphael Springer, who was responsible for the project that changed Danny.**

**Costume Description:**

**Grows two feet taller, hair grows 3 feet longer, fur becomes a shiny golden color, eyes become gold and blank, and voice becomes deeper and almost recognizable; gold wristbands, mask, pants, and T-shirt with a 'GW' logo over a ten-pointed star print on the chest.**

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Energy Emission and Manipulation: emits and controls golden-color energy; enhances or recharges his powers by absorbing energy (usually electricity); energy propulsion that enables flight and creating force fields and concussive blasts; able to solidify the energy to create constructs of energy, like great hands.**

**Weapons and Equipment:**

**Gauntlets that can be used to better control energy; a specter that he can use to turn into a weapon or anything else by energy emission to melt and absorbing to melt; armor with bullet-proof, heat-proof, electric-proof, and impact-proof characteristics; Mask that has infrared vision and virtual telescope (courtesy of Dr. Springer).**

**Vehicles:**

**A golden motorcycle constructed by Springer that works with the energy he produces; it can go faster than many other vehicles and is able to change into an aircycle that can move through the air with energy-rocket propulsion.**

**Skills:**

**Athletics, hand-to-hand combat, and vast knowledge of computers, electronics, and mechanics.**

**Affiliation: Good**

**Voiced by: Zack Effron**


	3. Episode 1: Of Gold and Silver Pt 3

**Guess who; me, that's who! Hey, I'm not dead, I was only taking a break from Dragon to work on a Sly Cooper fic and I'll be taking another break for the rest of November and December, but I promise to return to Dragon in 2014. So, to all that've stayed loyal to Dragon, I really appreciate that you've all been patient with me. Again I apologize, but you al have my word that I'll get back to work come New Years day, 2014 or at the earliest convenience that comes my way. Also I'll be scoping the new upcoming movie; Thor The Dark World, hopefully it' be as good as the first, if not better. Well, with all that said and done, you know who owns what and who does not. On with the show!**

* * *

Episode One: Of Gold and Silver Pt. 3: Angel

* * *

It was late one Friday night that Po, after days of grumbling, had finally started to elaborate what had happened the days that had happened beforehand. Unfortunately, Jeff was unable to attend, especially since he was on (wait for it) a date with Cynthia! Oh yeah, it was official, after graduation and attending the same College, the two had (finally) became quite the item; needless to say some were jealous. Anyway, Po began to explain the robbery that took days before and that he had encountered the silver clad figure and how he was trash-talking Robert.

"He actually said that?" Amber asked incredulously.

"Word by word, can you believe the nerve of this guy?" Po question with his every being. "Robert risked his life and nearly croaked to protect all Empire City, including his sorry hide, but he the nerve to call Rob a "self-righteous hypocrite", it's just so . . . SCREWED UP!"

"Much more than screwed up, it's just plain wrong! If he were here, I'd show him "self-righteous"!"

"No need, Amber, next time I see that silver creep, I'll give him your "message"."

"Now hold on, you two, let's all calm down and think about this for a minuet." Robert spoke up.

"What's there to think about, not only did this jerk insult you, but he insulted every-sing hero in Empire City!" Po nearly exclaimed hysterically. "If you ask me, This guy's obviously bad news, in fact,I should bring him as soon as yesterday."

"Bad news, huh?" Robert asked calmly with his arms folded. "So tell me, did he rob a bank?"

"Well, no."

"Did he attack or hurt anyone?"

"No."

"Did he do anything illegal that you can think of?" Robert finished with a raised eyebrow.

". . . No." Po admitted with his head low.

"Look, Po, I appreciate that you respect what I did and for defending my name and honor in all, but as far as I as I can see, that this guy is only guilty for having a bad attitude. He did absolutely nothing to pick a fight or call for anything violent, in fact, he indirectly helped you if anything. When I started out as Dragon, I had my fair share of critics, even when the city was full of corruption."

"So then, maybe I should give up, that way anyone in this city won't have to depend on a "costumed freak"."

"No, you shouldn't, You know you're doing good and that shouldn't stop you from doing what's right or needed to be done. I'm just saying is that even though some people may have negative words to say about you, some more harsh than the last, but that's al they are; words."

"Alright . . ." The panda nodded.

"And I hate to say it, but maybe you should follow his advice and let him do his thing." Robert said, placing a hand on his adopted son's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt anyone or break the law, you just pay him no mind, you understand."

"I guess, but I don't like it."

"Neither do I, in fact, he better hope he doesn't bump into me." Amber spoke up, flames blazing into her eyes. "That a-hole wouldn't know a hero if he were-"

"Amber, sweetie, remember what we've talked about." Robert interrupted, placing his arms around his wife. "Even if the creep _sounds_ like an a-hole, you only _defend_, never _attack_."

". . . Okay."

"Well, with the silver guy out-of-the-way, there was another guy that night." Po spoke up, gaining the attention of his legal guardians.

He then went on to explain the appearance of Golden Wolf, how he fought, what powers he had, and even what weapon he was using on some of the robbers that slipped his grasped. Needless to say, the grizzly and cougar were quite surprise to hear that not only one, but two more super-power, costumed people appearing in Empire City on one night. Was this an omen; a sign of things to come to the citizens or a disaster that has yet to happen in the future? At any rate, it meant that ever since the appearance of the new Dragon and Furious Five in Empire City, more things that were out of the ordinary were about to unfold for those who would call themselves "heroes". It would also mean that they would have to expect the unexpected, no matter what form it would come in.

* * *

After a few weeks, Golden Wolf was able to make a name for himself as he became the new talk around the city and instantly became popular enough to appear in the new. It was late on a Friday night that the two forms of Po and Jeff were walking down a sidewalk corner to a place that the panda passed by many times before. Po had agreed to meet Jeff by the end of his Kempo lesson, despite already being a black belt, but he does teach the class with his fellow students and teachers. Having already worn a black Karategi and pants with a back Karate belt with yellow Japanese characters earlier, which were now inside a mostly zipped up duffle-bag. The German shepherd was now wearing a black T-shirt with white short sleeves, black hoodless jacket, dark-blue jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, and a couple of black hightop Converse sneakers. Po was now wearing a red long sleeve shirt, white hoodie jacket, dark-grey jeans that were held up by a black leather belt, and a pair of white Nikes.

* * *

_"Jeffery Speakman, or just Jeff to everyone around him; 3rd degree black belt in Kempo Karate and he happens to be my best friend."_

_Images show of Jeff how he is currently, then shifts to him as a young pup walking next to a cub that was a younger Po._

_"I know, it's odd that we're best friends, but hey, look at my life the way it is now and then tell me what or what isn't weird. Anyway, Jeff is my best friend and like I said before, he was the first I ever made when I was little and growing up. Every other kid my age, girls included, would call me names, push me around, or tease me because I was on the chubby side; needless to say that making friends was very hard."_

_Images show of the panda cub walking through an elementary school playground as other kids pointed and laughed at him behind his back. What they couldn't see, not that they'd care if they did, was that there were tears welling in the panda's eyes as he took a seat on a far bench. What the cub didn't see was that someone had taken notice of his loneliness._

_"That is, until Jeff stepped into the picture . . ."_

_The panda noticed a shadow looming over and as he looked up to see who it was, he was surprised to see a young German shepherd pup smiling at him with an outstretched hand, which the panda hesitantly (yet happily) accepted._

_"I'd be lying if I said it was surprising to see that he actually wanted to be friends with a chubby kid, but I was never alone again after that as our group would grow after that. Not only that, but he'd also come to my aid and defense whenever other kids attacked me with their hurtful words. When I asked why he wanted to be my best friend out of everyone else, he said it was because I didn't wanted be friends just because his father was the Commissioner of the Empire City Police Department (ECPD); Seth Speakman."_

_Images show Po and Jeff playing, when a group of kids gang up on the panda, only for the German shepherd to come to his rescue, much to the other kid's shock as they watch the two walk away. It was then that the form of Seth walks behind the pup, then surprise him by giving his son a hug and laughing as he did so. The older canine looked at the young panda, who shyly shrunk away, but warmed up upon seeing the German shepherd's kind smile as he tussled the panda's hair._

_"That day forth, me and Jeff were the best of friends, we were inseparable and did almost everything together (except fly), we even had a bunch of things in common. One of the things we loved most of all was martial arts, in fact, he was the star student of the father/son Sensei duo, Edward Parker Sr. and Jr., who were masters in Kempo Karate. I was also being taught by my dad and Robert in JKD (Jeet Kune Do), Wing Chun, and Dragon-style Kung Fu. So, in a way, I'm like Bruce Lee and he's Chuck Norris; we even dressed like them one Halloween."_

_Images show Jeff performing a Kata in front of two male rabbits, both middle-aged, but only one was nearing senior citizen as he was shorter and had greying hair, while images of Po showed him performing a kata (albeit, clumsily) in front of his father and Robert. The scenery changes to Po wearing a yellow motorcycle jumpsuit with black lining and wielding a pair of yellow foam Nunchucks, while Jeff wore clothes that made him look like Walker Texas Ranger. _

_"We were also huge, emphasis on **huge**, fans of superheroes like Silver Sentinel, the Furious Five, and the defending guardian angel of Empire City himself, the Dragon. While I took the apparent "death" of Dragon the hardest, Jeff had also taken quite hard as well."_

_Images show both Po and Jeff in shock of seeing the news of Dragon's "demise", then braking down into tears._

_"I had to leave at some point in my life to start advanced martial arts training from Robert and Amber, but we promised to stay friends till I came back."_

_The scenery changes to Po and Jeff playfully punching each others fists and smiling._

_"Fast-forward nine years later, which was last year, and Jeff and I would meet each other when we rescued another friend from three Skullz members."_

_The scenery changes to the now older Po and Jeff, saving their ferret friend, Larry, from mentioned Skullz members._

_"As soon as I became Dragon, I had to keep it on the down low, even from Jeff, but after a party-crashing incident at the Wellington International, he witnessed Dragon turning himself . . . into me."_

_The scenery changes to Dragon reverting to his civilian persona, but is shocked to see Jeff in the same place . . . and realizing his cover has been blown!_

_"Well, though it was a huge (words can't even come close to how bog) risk that he knew who I was, I allowed Jeff in on my quest as Dragon. I know it's dangerous, off the scales and/or charts at best, I trust Jeff with every fiber of my being and I know he could be of huge help taking down the scum this city has to offer."_

* * *

Both panda and German shepherd stood outside a small building with a sign that was written in Japanese (with smaller words in English), which translated as "Okinawa Noodles" and was apparently was a restaurant.

"You sure this place is good?" Po asked, sizing the building up and down.

"Sure I'm sure, Sensei Eddie recommended it himself." Jeff replied, leading his friend to the entrance. "Apparently Ed-Shihan and the owner are old friends."

As soon as they entered, a small bell chimed, obviously to alert any employee that there were people coming in, but not before the two could get a good look of the place. As they waited, they were approached by a young wolf, who appeared to be in his mid-teens as he appeared to be sixteen years old. He was at average height and build that pitch-black and grey fur, long tail, short raven-black hair with bangs that covered his left eye, and silvery-colored eyes. He wore a black kimono, white pants, and white shoes, as did the few other employees around the restaurant, obviously it was the uniform.

"_Irrashaimase_!" The wolf said, sounding a little like a greet of some sort

"Uh . . . gesundheit?" Po joked, leading Jeff to bump his shoulder and gaining a sigh from the canine.

"Never mind, it's a Japanese thing." The wolf said, then gestured to Japanese order ticket dispenser. "Just order over there and when you're ready to order, give me your tickets."

"Huh, alright then." Jeff said as he took a ticket.

"Never saw anything like this before." Po commented, following his best friend.

After making their order and taking a seat at the bar, the boys gave the wolf their tickets, then waited for their food as the wolf walked behind the counter. After a few minuets, the wolf exited the kitchen, then approached the two with two bowls of ramen. It'd be a lie if the panda and German shepherd said that the sight and smell of the ramen didn't make them eager to try them.

"Here you go, guys, please enjoy." The canine said with a bow.

"Thanks." Po thank, grabbing two pairs of chopsticks, handing the other pair to his friend.

"You know we will." Jeff added as he and the panda dug into their food.

As the two ate, the wolf couldn't help but notice a sleeve from Jeff's Gi sticking out of his bag, which had him thinking.

"Hey, you a martial artist?" The wolf asked, which brought the attention of the German shepherd.

"Yeah, Kempo Karate, just got out of practice." Jeff replied.

"Hence his huge appetite." Po commented after another slurp.

"Hey, if you went through the same drills I go through, you'd be as hungry as I get."

"Not surprising, Kempo is pretty fast pace." The wolf said, leaning on the counter.

"You do any martial arts?" Po asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I practice a type of Karate, Goju-Ryu to be exact."

"One of the four original styles of Okinawan Karate." Jeff noted in amazement.

"Yep, my Sensei owns the restaurant, believe it or not." The wolf replied with a chuckle.

"Wow, runs you raged in and out of the Dojo, huh?" Po quipped.

"That's one way of putting it, what about you, you know any Martial Arts?"

"Oh, not much, just some Jeet Kune Do and Wing Chun here, some Kung fu and Eskrima there, and Tai Chi for good measure."

"Impressive." The wolf whistled in interest.

"You have no idea." Jeff commented before taking another slurp of his ramen. "Since you also a Karateka, what belt are you?"

"Rope."

Upon hearing this response caused both the panda and German shepherd to look at the wolf in confusion.

"My Sensei doesn't believe in the Kyu belt ranking system." The wolf shrugged in honesty. "As far as I know, I'm still a white belt"

"Bummer, but speaking of Sensei . . ." Jeff spoke up as he and the panda finished their food. "Whenever you get the chance, think you can tell your Sensei the Parker's say hi?"

"Why not tell him yourself?"

The tree turned to see an elderly Japanese Shiba Inu who appeared to be five feet tall and had a well toned body for someone his age that had light-brown fur with grey leading up to the underside of his jaw, short bushy tail, pointed muzzle and ears, short greying-brown hair, and light-green eyes. He wore a dark-blue long sleeve shirt, dark-brown slacks that were held up by a black leather belt, and black leather shoes. Though neither the panda nor German shepherd recognized who this canine was, the wolf did as he bowed in respect.

"Tadekoro-san." The wolf stated, which said a lot.

"So, you're one of Edward-san's pupils?" Tadekoro, the Inu, asked.

"Actually, him and his son, Edward Jr., I even teach some in." Jeff said as he and his best friend bowed in respect, which was returned. "I'm Jeff, Jeff Speakman and this is my best friend, Po."

"Hold on, Speakman?" the Wolf questioned. "You would be related to Commissioner Seth Speakman, would you?"

"If you mean they're father and son, then yeah." Po stated, elbowing the German shepherd.

"Oh, very luck to have child of legend in restaurant." Tadekoro said with a smile.

"Wouldn't know about legend, but it's nice to meet you too." Jeff replied.

"Well, nice to meet both of you, I also am glad to see that both father and son still teaching crafts, but disappointed that they using ranks . . . giving students false sense of superiority."

"Yeah, well, it's mostly for pairing students up for sparring matches and stuff, wouldn't want to pair up a beginner with an expert after all, right?"

"Beginner or expert, if opponent do not know how skilled you are, you already have advantage . . ." Tadekoro lectured cryptically in a serious tone, but smiled and let out a laugh.

"Well, you all look like you're having a nice conversation, may I join you?"

The four turned around to see an elderly Filipino Askal standing right behind them; where did he come from and how come the bell didn't chime when he entered? The Askal himself appeared to be four-foot ten with a slim build that had peach colored fur, on tail, pointed ears and muzzle, short grey hair, and grey eyes that indicated he was visually impaired. To be blunt, this canine was completely blind. He wore a white polo shirt with three buttons on the collar, the top two being unbuttoned, black slacks that were held up by a black leather belt, and black walking shoes. This canine was know as Dakila Bayani, the blind Grandmaster of the Filipino Martial Arts, Eskrima and Panantukan.

* * *

_"Behold, the great Dakila Bayani; Martial Arts master of Eskrima and Panantukan."_

_Images show of the blind canine holding up two Eskrima sticks in a cross-like manner._

_For those who don't know, Panantukan is Filipino-style boxing, which involves some kicking and kneeing in the mix."_

_Images show Filipino fighters performing Panantukan to a wide audience._

_"As for Eskrima, well, most people would think it would be limited to just stick fighting. The truth, however, is that it can be used with a variety of types of melee, blades, and even staffs. It can even be used with one's own bare hands whenever some thuggish punk think he's tough-stuff."_

_Images show Filipino fighters training and performing with various types of weaponry such as sticks, daggers, knives, swords, staffs, and even their own bare hands._

_"Anyway, Master Bayani is actually a pretty cool guy, not only is he a hardworking man, but he's a monster in combat. Though most people would think that someone as old and blind as Master Bayani wouldn't last five seconds in the real world, I'd beg to differ. Despite being visually impaired since a young age, Master Bayani is actually one of the best blind masters there are. In the words of Mr. T: I pity the fool who messes with him."_

_The scenery changes to Dakila in an alley being confronted by a group of guys in ski masks, who were moving in on him in a very aggressive manner. After a few seconds, Dakila walks casually out of the alley, completely unharmed as if he weren't attacked at all. Back in the alley, however, the guys in the ski masks were all over the alley, beaten to a pulp._

_"He was even the one who had taught Robert Eskrima and Panantukan when he was Dragon."_

_The scenery changes to Dakila teaching Robert, before the young grizzly placed his suit on, then leaped away._

_"He also taught me and Jeff his family's style of Eskrima and Panantukan; a thing he rarely teaches to anyone, including his own **students**. Also, while I was away on my advanced Martial Arts training, Master Bayani would come and visit each Summer till I came back to Empire City and to teach me more Eskrima and Panantukan."_

_The scenery changes to the Askal in front of the young Po and Jeff as the two were performing sinawali, where two Eskrimadors (people who practiced Eskrima) beat their sticks in a three way technique._

_"Needless to say, even the blind have power."_

* * *

"Master Bayani!" Both panda and German shepherd stood and bowed, which the Askal returned and smiled kindly.

"It's good to see you, Master." Po said, hugging the Filipino canine.

"How was your trip?" Jeff asked, also giving the canine a hug.

"It was, "interesting" to say in the least." Dakila replied, returning the hugs given to him, then looked towards the Shiba Inu. "Tadekoro . . ."

"Bayani . . ."

"Should've known you'd still be ticking!" The Askal suddenly snarled, which surprised everyone around.

"Death and I have agreement!" Tadekoro shot back, showing his teeth.

"Well, maybe it is time that your "agreement" has changed!"

"Is that challenge?"

It almost appeared as though the two canines were about to tear each other to shreds as they both dropped into a defensive stance, which surprised and shocked everyone. They both began to circle each other in a combative manner, both glaring daggers at each other, though the Askal was blind, he seemed to be adaptive to his environment. When it appeared that they were about to start their fight . . . they both broke into laughter, confusing everyone even further.

"Nobuyuki, it is good to see you again." Dakila said bowing to the Inu, then hugged him.

"Good to see you as well, Dakila-san." Tadekoro replied, returning the hug, then ushering him at a seat at the bar and gesturing to the wolf. "Ah yes, this person my new pupil, Ishimura Takeru."

"It's an honor to meet you." Takeru said, bowing to the Askal, which was returned. "So, what, you guys friends or something?"

"Hai, met Bayani-san, Parker-san, and other friend, Sato-san years ago in Okinawa."

"When we found out we all practiced Martial Arts, we were friends in an instant." Dakila stated with a smile.

"Cool, but can we go back to the matter of belt ranking?" Takeru interjected. "The system is great and all, but I'd like to know where I stand compared t everyone else."

"Only one you need to compare yourself with, Takeru-san is Takeru-san . . ." Tadekoro replied in a sage-like manner. ". . . And Takeru-san should be doing job instead of conversing with customers."

"Heh, hai, Sensei."

"Well, he does have some good points." Po added. "That rope belt of yours could be worth ten black belts, if anything."

"I, guess you're right." Takeru said, then proceeded to do his job.

"But before you do anything, think you can get my order?" Dakila asked before the wolf could do a thing.

"Oh, yes, of course!"

As Takeru returned with Dakila's order, the wolf proceeded to clear an empty table of its dishes, but before he could do anything else, one of Dakila's ears twitched.

"Be careful on your left step." The Askal spoke up, which alerted the wolf.

"What, oh, how'd I miss that?" Takeru asked when he saw that there was a small puddle of spilt water on the floor, when he suddenly realized something. "Wait, you knew that was there?"

"Of course he knew." Tadekoro scoffed as if it weren't as complicated as it sounded.

"But . . . he's blind . . ."

"I can _see_ just _fine_, just not with my eyes." Dakila replied cryptically.

"It's kinda like a sixth sense for blind people." Po explained a bit.

"But take it from us, you never want to get into a fight with this guy." Jeff warned, which the wolf didn't argue.

It was at that exact moment that a newscast caught everyone's attention, mostly every male was interested in the avian form of Robyn Rehdcrest, but what was she was reporting was really caught everyone's attention.

"_. . . In other news, earlier this week marked the second appearance of the mysterious, silver clad vigilante, this time stopping what appeared to be a bank heist orchestrated by the one of Empire City's most infamous gangs, the Skullz. Our team looked into the matter and it seems that this time the vigilante operated entirely on his own, other heroes such as Dragon and the Furious Five being absent at the time._"

_That robbery happened during class the other day, by the time I got there someone already stopped it._ Po thought.

"_Due to his mysterious nature, demonstrated powers, and choice of attire, the Empire City News team has decided to name this vigilante "Silver Phantom" . . ._"

"Silver Phantom, seriously, how many brain cells did that even take to come up with that?" Takeru face-palmed, whispering to himself.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, nothing, just talking to myself."

"_It seems that Empire City can sleep soundly tonight, knowing that yet another powerhouse has joined the ranks of Empire City's protectors._"

"Yeah right, if you ask me, that "Silver Phantom" or whatever is nothing but a huge poser." Po spoke out bitterly.

"The only super-powered person who doesn't strut around for the cameras is a poser, seriously?" Takeru questioned, his tone trying to be controlled, which caught the attention of the two older canines.

"Gotta admit, he's got a point, Po." Jeff commented with a shrug.

"Alright, he's not a poser, but that doesn't mean I trust him." Po stated.

"No reason why you should, he not giving anyone any reason to." Takeru retorted, still trying to control his tone of voice. "In fact no one has to."

"No need to tell me _twice_."

Dakila, who was still slurping away at his ramen, took not on how defensive the young wolf had sounded when Po criticized "Silver Phantom"; was there something that he knew that no one else did? If so, then it'd be best not to confront him on the matter, until he and Tadekoro, who also suspected something by the sound of Takeru's tone, knew exactly what he was being defensive of. If only they had known or at least Dakila, though it would be too long. He was blind, but not _that_ bind.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Landing on the roof of Okinawa Noodles was the figure known as Silver Phantom, though it was obvious he didn't care much about names and looked around to make sure no one saw him. Upon making sure he was alone, began to glow brightly and when the glowing died down, the form of a young wolf stood in his place. He wore a black T-shirt, red hoodie jacket, blue faded jeans, and green lowtops._

_"Good, no one saw." The canine said as he entered the restaurant from a roof entrance._

_"Takeru, is that you?" The voice of Tadekoro called._

_"Yeah, I'm coming!"_

* * *

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

When the Askal was finished with his meal, it was time the both Po and Jeff had to leave, but not before saying their goodbyes.

"Well, we better get going, money's on the table." Po said standing up.

"Alright, nice meeting you guys." Takeru said.

"Likewise, hey, if you ever need a sparring partner, then we can really see where you stand." Jeff elected.

"Well see, thanks for the offer though."

"No prob."

"Itterasshai." Takeru said with a bow, in Japanese, of course.

"What?" Po asked in confusion, which caused the wolf to sigh.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Tell Parker-san and Parker Jr., Tadekoro says hello." Tadekoro said, walking the two out. "And Please, come again."

"You know we will, goodnight." Po replied with a wave.

"See ya later." Jeff said as he and his friend made their way back to their respective homes.

"Goodnight, you two." Dakila waved and as soon as the boys were out of sight, he sat down at the bar and let out a sad sigh. "Po truly is like his father."

"Ah yes, Fred Ping, he good student?" Tadekoro asked, taking a seat beside his friend.

"Where do I begin?"

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Empire City, or at least it would've been if there wasn't at hold up at the Empire City Museum of Natural History by a group of black clad guys with guns. Their attire consisted of black ski masks, shirts, leather jackets, gloves, and shoes, though none of then had any logo to show if they were members of any of the gangs. This would count as a rare occasion that none of the gangs would plan a holdup; meaning this was one of the copycat or wannabe gangs trying to make their mark as they felt. Already catching the eye of the news channel and the ECPD, these thugs were on the verge of having their fifteen minuets of fame within minuets. The hostages, 30 in total with some being high school age, were on their stomachs as gunmen walked around to make sure no one tried to be a hero. They were also making sure that each exit and entrance were covered so that no one could sneak in . . .

CRASH!

. . . Well, almost no one . . .

"What was that?" One of the gunmen asked suddenly, confirming he was the leader. "You two, check it out!"

The two he commanded did as told and broke from the group to see where the sound came from and who or what had made it, then make them sorry for it. As the two vanished down the hall, they began to shout at someone they apparently caught, then began to go berserk as they shot at the person. It was at that moment that the shooting had stopped and everything was quiet . . . until the two forms of the gunmen flew and crashed into a nearby wall, then to the ground unconscious. As the rest of the gunmen and the hostages turned to see who or what had thrown the two was, a shadowy figure flew around the room, then landed in the middle of the room in a crouched position. After a few minuets, the figure then stood up and jumped into action and rushed at two of the gunmen, striking them with a club-like object. Hearing the sounds of guns loading behind him, the figure whipped around and through dagger-like objects at the guns that were pointed at him; jamming them beyond repair. The figure then went on the offensive, taking down each gunman that came his way with his hands, feet, and club without even trying.

Upon seeing that he was losing the fight, the now desperate leader of the gunmen looked around for a living shield he could use so he could escape. His eyes then landed upon a young teenage male bovine; he had an average build with light brown colored fur, short raven-black hair, long tail with a tussled tip, short ivory horns, and amber-colored eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt, red button-up flannel shirt, light blue jean shorts that were held up by a brown leather belt, and black flip-flops. Perfect! If whoever this person is was here to help the innocent, then maybe he'd be hesitant to harm this kid. The gunman then grabbed the young bovine, held him close, then took out a large hunting knife.

"Hold it right there, freak!" The lead gunman shouted, keeping the his captive close and gaining the attention of everyone around, including the figure. "This is how it's going to go down: either you let me get out of here before the police gent in or I chop thing kid into burgers, now drop your weapon!"

Upon seeing the frightened bovine being used as a shield, the figure eased, then slowly kneeled down to place the club on the floor . . . then shot an arm forward as it grazed the gunman's arm. seeing that his captor was distracted by the pain, the young bovine, stomped on of the gunman's feet, reared his back into a reverse head-butt, then ran from the gunman. Seeing that the crook had no cover, weapon, or anything to defend himself with, the figure charged at him and gave punched him with an uppercut. As the last gunman fell to the ground unconscious, the figure retrieved his weapon, then stepped into the light for everyone to see who he was. He was a tall vaguely tall, but who or what he was ambiguous as he was dressed from head to toe in bright silvery armor that had gold details and it even had angelic wings!

"It's alright, they're all down and out, you're all safe!" The winged figure, his voice revealing he was a male, called out. "Follow me!"

Everyone did as they were told as they followed the armored figure to the museum's entrance, but was met by the pointing guns of the ECPD, but held up an arm as the hostages began to pile out. Upon seeing that the winged figure wasn't a hostile, the officers laid down their weapons and saw that the hostages received medical attention. After making sure he work was done, the figure began to walk away, but had caught the eye of the young bovine as he ran to the figure before he could leave.

"Wait, who are you?" The young bovine asked, which the figure seemed to consider.

"Call me "Silver Angel"." The silver winged figure replied as he took flight away from the museum.

* * *

Learning Japanese:

**Shihan**: A Japanese term for a superior master in Martial Arts.

**Karateka**: A Japanese term for a person who practices Karate.

**Irrasshaimase**: A Japanese term meaning "Welcome".

**Itterasshai**: A Japanese term meaning "Goodbye".

* * *

**And here it is, the latest chap till the New Year of 2014, I hope it was just as satisfactory as the other chaps and that it doesn't make things bad at the new hero's début. Well, I hope everyone's looking forward towards the villain, I know I will be. Again I hope no one's upset about the sudden break I'm taking, I promise to get back on track as soon as 2013 is long gone or at the earliest convenience. On a final note: Thor The Dark World looks promising, to ever Marvel movie fan out there, I hope you'll like it too. Till then, dear friends, this is the King of 2211, wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy Near Year, and signing off.**

* * *

**Bio of monkeycyborgninja's character is up:**

**Name: Silver Phantom**

**Real Name: Takeru Ishimura**

**Species: Wolf**

**Age: 16**

**Date of Birth: July 7th, 1989**

**Occupation: High school student, part-time waiter at "Okinawa Noodles"**

**Status: Alive; single**

**Residence: Empire City Orphanage**

**Gender: Male**

**Description:**

**Average height and weight, black and gray fur, pointed ears and muzzle, medium-sized tail, short raven-black hair with a bang that covers his left eye, and silver-colored eyes.**

**Personality:**

**Distant, kind, caring and extremely loyal to his friends and loved ones, cynical when it comes to heroism, thick-skinned, determined.**

**Friends and Family:**

**Professor Rokuji Ishimura (father, deceased)**

**Yukina Ishimura (mother, deceased)**

**Nicole Sutherland (friend/crush)**

**Simon (friend/pseudo-brother)**

**Nobuyuki Tadekoro (Sensei/mentor/father figure)**

**Po Ping (Rival [for now])**

**Robert Glover (hated/disrespected person [for now])**

**Ian Markson (spiritual successor)**

**Laura Markson (foe, later ally)**

**Hobbies:**

**Stargazing, internet, video games, spending times with friends, training in martial arts, and helping out at the orphanage.**

**Likes:**

**Astronomy, video games, his loved ones, ramen, Nicole, Martial Arts, protecting those he cares about, and seeing the orphans go to good homes.**

**Dislikes:**

**Heroes, villains, hypocrites or anyone who he perceives as one, his loved ones hurt or sad, bad video games, bad ramen, abusive parents, Dragon, the new Dragon always criticizing him and his actions, and his own fear of not being able to protect those he cares about.**

**Biography:**

**Takeru was born in Hawaii to two loving parents, both Japanese immigrants, and so, he was well exposed to three cultures at an early age. Not long after his birth, his father, a very successful astronomer and astrophysicist, was offered a job in Empire City and wanting the best for his family, he and his wife, Yukina, packed up and shipped off almost immediately. There, they spent five happy years raising their son, who greatly enjoyed stargazing with his father and admired the great heroes, including the great Dragon. However, his entire world would come crashing down when his parents got caught in the middle of struggle between Dragon and the armored supervillain, Fate. While the great defender of Empire City was able to subdue the armored madman and save the day as he always did, he failed to rescue Takeru's parents, though it was unknown how they ended up near the area. Before he could find out whether or not Dragon felt bad about the incident, the city's defender met apparent "end" during the siege on Wellington. It was because of this that made Takeru lose all respect for Dragon and all other heroes; seeing them as self-righteous hypocrites who don't truly care about the people they claim to be protecting. Having no living close relative, Takeru was sent to live at the Empire City orphanage, where he didn't even try to get along with the other orphans, always speaking in Japanese to distance himself from them and the caretakers. However, there was one girl, a young lynx named Nicole, who kept on trying to reach out to him as if she knew that he was in severe pain and needed help. Takeru, prideful in his defense, was still refused to willingly open up to anyone, until he and a group of fellow orphans went on an outing at the park. After insulting one of the present caretakers in Japanese, an elderly Shiba Inu appeared and translated for all to hear what the wolf pup said. This surprised Takeru as he never knew another person who spoke Japanese and felt defenseless for the first time since the death of his parents. Upon being convinced by the Inu, Takeru apologized for his behavior to his caretakers, in English no less. He then, half jokingly, tells his caretaker the if he ever got out of line again, they could just send him to the elderly Inu's ramen shop so that he could be kept an eye on. It would come to a surprise to the Inu, whose name was Nobuyuki Tadekoro (or Mr. Tadekoro to the public), that Takeru had actually showed up at the ramen shop, on time. The wolf explained that he had felt more comfortable with the older canine, for some odd reason, than with the orphan. Knowing that the boy was troubled, Tadekoro decided to take him under his wing and would also teach him his family's style of Goju-Ryu Karate-Do, which they would practice three hours a day. Takeru began to feel less sorry for himself enough to open up with every one at the orphanage and showed that he was a kind and helpful child. He would then befriend some of the orphans, especially Nicole and a young gibbon named Simon, who was born with a rare disease, causing his parents to leave him at the orphanage as they couldn't afford to take care of him. This led Takeru to become an older brotherly figure to the primate, which helped filled the void of no longer having a family. He would proceed to grow into a distant, but kind, young man, whose life would change upon turning fifteen-years-old. While he was out stargazing in an open field on the outskirts of Empire City, He was nearly struck by a strange, bright-silvery glowing, meteorite. Upon examining the fallen debris from space rock, the glow transferred to Takeru, which in turn gave him strange powers. He recognized the situation from an old Japanese legend his father use to tell him, of how stars would fall from the sky and give their powers to those that they felt the most worthy; a power that would be called the "Silver Light" by his father. At first, he paid little to no mind, especially during the rise of the second generation of heroes, but during an outing one day, the orphans were attacked by members of the Raptorz gang. Feeling that he had no other alternative, placed a silver biker helmet over his head to hide who he was, then engaged in a fight with the Raptorz. With his combined efforts of martial arts and enchanted powers, he defeats the Raptorz, then leaves without a word or a being thanked. Realizing the dangers in the city and having no trust in the heroes, he would decide to defend the ones he cared most about and no one else. He would become their silent guardian angel, their mysterious shadow, their shining shadow . . . their Silver Phantom.**

**Costume Description:**

**A silver full body suit with black armbands with a green upside-down triangular gem embedded on the chest; silver helmet that has a silver visor and a silver crest on the very top.**

**Powers and Abilities:**

**From the Silver Light: enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and endurance; flight; Energy Manipulation: Silver Bolts, Phantom Stream, Silver Barrier, imbue other objects temporarily with Silver Light; "Shooting Star Kick"; and intangibility.**

**Weapons and Equipment:**

**None (see Silver Light)**

**Vehicles:**

**None**

**Skills:**

**Martial Arts, exclusively Goju-Ryu Karate-Do, but advancely skilled in it, and excellent knowledge of astronomy.**

**Affiliation: Good (anti-hero)**

**Voiced by: Haley Joel Osment**


End file.
